A (Plot) Bunny Is Never Lonely
by DarkPoisonousLove
Summary: When Kiko tugs on Marion's skirt in an attempt to alleviate his loneliness, he also tugs on her heartstrings with the familiar feeling. But the feeling of the little bunny in her hand is yet another thing she didn't have before and it helps her realize that not all has been lost for the royal family of Domino.


**A/N: This originated as a joke which then grew into a drabble which then grew into a full fledged fic. It is much more serious than the title will lead you to believe which is why I left it as a means to recreate my own experience with writing this fic.**

Marion looked down when she felt the slight tug on her dress only to be met with two perky blue ears that moved when her gaze met that of the bunny.

"Hello, Kiko," she greeted as she bent down to pick the bunny up and he readily let go of her skirt and hopped in her palm, allowing her to bring him up. It was good to see he was adapting to the changes as well since the first time she'd seen him, he'd been hiding behind Bloom's legs and holding on to her bell bottom jeans. She'd had to pick him up and hold him in front of her to introduce him to them and he'd only calmed down after Marion had smiled at him. She supposed it made sense he'd been intimidated by her and Oritel, especially if Bloom had shared her concerns about not being a good enough princess with him. But he'd gotten used to them and Marion really wanted to think that that held true for Bloom as well. "You're such a welcome distraction," Marion said as she held him up.

Oritel and her were going through the budget and even though it was a thing that had to be done and they'd done it what felt like a million times before, it didn't make it any more pleasant. The whole table was covered in books and scrolls and it was a mess since economy had changed a lot during the years they'd missed. She was feeling a headache beginning in her temples and she was getting distracted looking at Oritel's hands and imagining how having him giving her a massage would feel rather than actually working so she could use a little interaction with the bunny.

She felt Oritel moving, probably trying to draw her attention. She couldn't quite decide whether he was jealous of her or of Kiko. The bunny seemed to take to her more since Oritel's sudden outbursts startled him and Oritel didn't seem entirely happy about it, though she couldn't tell which end of that newly formed relationship bothered him. It could easily be either since Kiko was practically Bloom's best friend–along with Stella, of course–and Bloom had been thrilled to see he was rapidly getting used to Marion's gentle strokes on his head and back. Marion just hoped Oritel wasn't feeling like he was in a competition with the bunny for her attention. As understandable as his jealousy would be after having her so far away from him for all these years, there was no need for it since he was always there in her heart and no one and nothing could root him out even if they tried. And she had enough love for all of them, so much love that she'd been wanting to give. And now she could.

She focused on Kiko who smiled at her, completely aware of what she'd told him. She was still amazed by his sentience. He was practically like a person save for the ability to speak and she'd never seen anything quite like it. She would love to learn more about him since she was sure there was something magical in him but she didn't want to make neither him, nor Bloom feel like she was running an experiment on him so she settled for just observing him and feeling her heart melting in flames that were both warming and vicious at the sight of the bond between him and Bloom. She knew Bloom hadn't really had friends before Winx and while her heart ached for her daughter and everything she'd been through, she was glad that Bloom had had Kiko. He was quite the remarkable bunny and she'd seen him responding to Bloom's moods with great concern and care. It had made her wish she'd had a friend like him when she'd been Bloom's age.

"Where is Bloom?" she asked, her heart skipping a beat when she saw Kiko's ears dropping down and falling on both sides of her palm, his fur brushing against her skin.

"Sky arrived earlier," Oritel said, making her look at him, a frown on her face that was met with a similar expression from him, though she supposed it couldn't be called a reflection if the reasons behind the two were different. She hadn't been informed about that and while she didn't by any means need or insist to know absolutely everything that was happening with Bloom, she was a little surprised she hadn't heard about it. Bloom usually got very excited when Sky could find the time for a visit so it probably meant it hadn't been planned. It could very well be a surprise–nothing quite like young love–but her motherly instincts were relentless and started off all kinds of alarms in her head, making her worry about her baby and anything potentially wrong. "He also brought Locket with him," Oritel said and at least he seemed to be well informed about the whole affair so she supposed there was nothing concerning and her heart relaxed a little.

Marion had met Locket, too, the little pixie less on edge than Kiko had been but still somewhat nervous. Though, Marion had learned that was more or less a part of her nature. She was a very lively being but rather clueless sometimes which complemented Bloom as much as it mirrored her and it was charming to watch the two of them together.

"Did you get left behind?" Marion turned her attention on Kiko again since he'd been ignored enough. Bloom sometimes didn't exactly reciprocate the devotion Kiko was displaying and was taking him for granted–especially when Locket was around–and it was tugging on her heartstrings to see Kiko so dejected. It was like his little heart had been torn out of his chest and stepped all over and it pained her. She hadn't talked to Bloom about it since she hadn't wanted to start lecturing her about how to live her life after she'd just become a part of it but perhaps it wouldn't be such a bad idea. She was sure Bloom wasn't even realizing she was ignoring Kiko and the effect it had on him–she could get a little hyper focused on something and forget about everything else, though that was practically in her genes, and she'd had a lot of emotions to deal with lately so it was understandable if she'd gotten overwhelmed and didn't have the capacity to be more giving currently–so perhaps a talk was exactly what she needed.

Kiko only crouched even more in her hand as if the weight of the loneliness was going to crush him and Marion felt a burn in her eyes as the tears were on their way as Kiko looked exactly like her inner self had for a big part of her early years when she'd been nothing but the crown princess of Domino. Not a human being and certainly not a daughter and a friend. She'd been so lucky to have Oritel–and Hagen, too–reach for her hand and share his life and love with her. She wasn't certain she could've done it otherwise, any of it. Just the thought of being without Oritel was too frightening so she pushed it away.

"You can stay here with us," she said and smiled at the bunny that immediately perked up. She moved to stroke his head and saw him close his eyes in content.

"We have work to do," Oritel said, his tone controlled but still sharp and he was eying Kiko with a level of distaste that the bunny had all but deserved. It did turn out useful, though, since it gave Marion the needed confirmation about what was going on in Oritel's head and she could now work on solving that, too. It was something she would tend to much more lovingly and carefully than the papers in front of them.

"He can help," she said, fully aware that that wasn't in Kiko's capabilities as impressive as he was but it would give them the much needed opportunity to bond. He was a member of the family whether Oritel liked it or not. Though, Marion supposed that he just needed a little time and the right outlook and he'd come to love Kiko as much as she and Bloom did. And even Daphne had grown on the bunny despite him being startled by her appearance at first. Marion understood the feeling as she'd been too, her heart aching for her other girl as well. And while Kiko was enjoying Daphne's touch, she couldn't help but feel robbed on behalf of her daughter. She couldn't help but feel Daphne's loneliness resonating with her own when she could touch her, and yet, she couldn't have her in her arms the way she wanted to. And not even touching all the rest of them could help.

Kiko instantly straightened up and saluted–a brave little soldier ready for work–and jumped up on the table. His enthusiasm was adorable and contagious, filling Marion with enough willpower to push through the work they still had to do now that she was reminded she wasn't alone against it. Her family was back and they were together even if they still had some obstacles that were trying to come between them, and they even had new members. Kiko and soon potentially Sky. They were growing and none of them had to be lonely anymore. They had each other.

She got up from her chair and moved over to Oritel who looked at her with slight trepidation like he was afraid she'd figured out what was going on in his heart and she would be offended. But she understood too well. She was terrified of having to spend even a second more without him, too, without any of them. And while it was unrealistic to expect the terror that had been carved all over their souls by the merciless work of time to just disappear overnight, it was safe to believe they would never have to face the same pain again. Bloom had found them, with help from Daphne and her inner flame, and she'd brought them back together. She had that same love and determination burning inside her like the rest of them that was also the source of the warm security Marion could feel seeping into her being as she took Oritel's hand, glad to feel him relax and close his fingers around hers.

She kissed his cheek before locking eyes with him. "We have someone new to give love to," she said, feeling the tears in her eyes again because it was all new. Bloom had been a baby the last time they'd seen her before she'd freed them from Obsidian and Daphne had had a body and the powers she'd passed to her sister, and Kiko had never been a part of the picture. But he was there now. So were all of them. Together. And it was all that mattered since everything else they could fix with joint effort.

Oritel's expression softened just like his stance as he read everything that was flaming in her head and no doubt coming through in her gaze. He cupped her cheek with the hand she wasn't holding and she leaned into his warmth as she closed her eyes and let him draw her closer and touch his forehead to hers. The spiraling thoughts had retreated from her head, dragging away the headache with them, for no pain could survive his closeness.

A gasp of wonder came from Kiko at the sound of approaching footsteps before she heard him rushing towards it and the papers rustling under his small feet but not for long as he must have jumped off the table.

"Hey, Kiko," Bloom's cheerful voice filled the room and Marion's heart followed by a laugh that reminded her that it was so full of love it could burst. But it was no longer painful since she could give all of it to her family now that they were reunited. And the sight of Kiko engulfed in Bloom's arms was all the magic she needed to keep away the loneliness and other negative feelings.


End file.
